


Mea Anima

by Thequalityrunaway, VirdisDrachen



Series: Strifehart Week [18]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demon!Leon, Hunter!Zack, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/pseuds/Thequalityrunaway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: Zack’s heart beat painfully fast with fear, with exertion, but he didn’t stop for himself. Cloud was in danger! All the signs were there, in his letters, his behaviour, his decline in energy and vivid dreams. Zack mentally roared at himself again for missing them; he was a Demon Hunter, trained in the art of hunting demons, reading the signs, slaying the beasts- and yet his best friend had slipped into a demon’s sinister courtship right under his nose!-"He's mine, Hunter. Time you accepted that."-For the 2018 Strifehart Valentines Event.





	Mea Anima

Torch ash got in Zack’s eyes as he ran. The torch of wood and burning resin held before him to guide his way as the young Demon Hunter raced up the mountain path towards the derelict Shinra Manor.  _ How could I have been so blind! _ He howled in his thoughts, fear gripping him like a deep frost down to his bones.

He jumped another log and stumbled as the weight of his sword pulled him temporarily down. More footprints, heavier marks, deeper heel prints for how much he swayed on his feet- Cloud’s pace had been struggling for some time now, his tracts indicating for at least half the climb that he wasn’t able to walk in a straight line- he must have been so  _ weak _ .

At the realisation Zack cursed and forced another sprint onwards,  _ Hold on Cloud, I’m coming! _

Zack’s heart beat painfully fast with fear, with exertion, but he didn’t stop for himself. Cloud was in danger! All the signs were there, in his letters, his behaviour, his decline in energy and vivid dreams. Zack mentally roared at himself again for missing them; he was a Demon Hunter, trained in the art of hunting demons, reading the signs, slaying the beasts- and yet his best friend had slipped into a demon’s sinister courtship right under his nose!

How had Cloud been so exceptional to his studies? Zack’s training outlined the stages, the symptoms and the questions to ask, but Cloud … Zack  _ knew _ Cloud … and that threw off everything.

_ I just thought he was lonely, that he was making a new friend, that he was randomly sick- and those dreams could have been fever dreams- damnit, damnit, damnit, Gods forgive me I didn’t see- I’ll get you back, Cloud. I’m coming, I’ll kill that demon and take you home, I promise! _

Zack hit branches out of his way, taking to scale the cliffside in sheer panic as the weeks of evidence flooded through his brain- just how close was Cloud to being completely lost? How had this demon hidden himself so well? Why didn’t anyone else sense something wrong? Why did it take Zack’s unexpected return home to a frantic village to finally clue him into what Cloud had basically spelled out in his letters over weeks.

Now Cloud was missing, and it was all his fault for not seeing it sooner!

The tracks led up the mountain, and there was only one place up there that the demon could have used as a safe haven from detection: The Shinra Manor, an abandoned noble’s home from decades ago. In dire disrepair now, dangerous to enter, but Demon’s didn’t need earthly comforts. They needed souls, life forces of others to suck out of their prey like parasites-

It wasn’t good. Not matter which way Zack looked at it: Cloud had been under the demon’s influence for weeks, the cheerful blond was weak with the drain on his will, and now he was alone with the demon far from any who could help him. His soul now an easy picking.

Zack sobbed; that couldn’t happen to Cloud, it just couldn’t- he wouldn’t allow it! He was here now, he’d bring him back!  _ Gods, please don’t let it be too late. _

* * *

But as Zack fought his way through not only the wilderness, but through his desperation as well, in the lowest part of the manor Cloud was stretched out in a bed. His vision was constantly going in and out of focus in exhaustion and disorientation.

His stomach twisted in a nauseating manner and he moaned as he clutched his head.  The world around him spun and twisted, he could vaguely make out the soft glow from lit candles. How he wished he could feel their warmth more …

_ So cold ... I'm so alone … _ , Because he was the joke of the village, the sickly child everyone made fun off. The strange young man that wasn't strong enough to join the elite demon hunters, no matter how hard he tried ... So unlike Zack.

Zack, his only friend, the only one that believed in him. Cloud wished he could have Zack’s advice right now. But Zack has been away for a long time now ... Maybe he got tired of him too?

His chest ached and a tear slipped from half lidded eyes. There was only one other person that he could trust.

"P-please help ... Le- … on ... Leon, where are you?" he moaned in his torment.

In response soft shushing came from above him. "I'm here, my sweet. Just rest," a gentle hand brushed across pale skin to collect the pearly tears. The skin, the fingertips, were chilling.

Cloud could barely see, _ Leon … _

"You're safe, I'm here. You did so well, Cloud, you came so far. I'm proud of you."

Cloud whimpered, his world stopped spinning as fast and those words drew him in.  _ Proud of me ... I made it ... I ... where? … _

Those cold hands caught his shaking and worrying wrists and eased them down by Cloud's sides, something soft wrapping around his body. The softest thing Cloud had ever felt. He let his hands brush over it, warmth returning to his limbs,  _ Leon ... always taking  care of me … _

"Le ... on ..."

"Be still." The voice sounded a little further away, floating ... "Soon you'll never have to worry about a thing ever again." In the darkness a tongue emerged to lick at the saline tears gathered on cool fingers, tasting and savouring. The voice returned, almost purring as Cloud's eyes drooped as the blond approached a deeper stage of rest: "I  _ promise _ ."

* * *

Back upstairs Zack was frantically searching every room. He followed the traces of the evil presence into the deepest parts of the abandoned place. The energy just got darker and heavier the further down he went, if not for his training as a hunter Zack too would have been zapped of his strength.

_ This demon … it’s presence alone feels so strong! Oh please Cloud, please hang in there. Be strong, my friend. _

The dark energy was so near overwhelming that his hope of finding his sweet, innocent friend unharmed wavered. But that only made his desperation and anger grow until he reached the lowest part of this dreaded building.

Zack tracked the energy down to a basement and into a sinister looking room. Inside,  lying almost lifelessly atop the bed was Cloud, tucked into some blankets but his eyes were mid opened. Relief quickly turned into worry and Zack ran towards the bed.

"Cloud?!" he called desperately while cupping pale cold cheeks "Gods you're freezing!" he tapped one cheek to see if Cloud would respond.

But all the blond did was moan as his weak gaze never left the ceiling. Zack made a movement to pick up Cloud but something breathed into his neck and caused chills up his spine. He turned in alarm and ready to attack.

Zack drew his sword on an empty room. Dust swirled in the space where something  _ had  _ once stood, something that had been practically pressed against his back! Metal shimmered as a brave hand trembled. Zack glanced around,  _ knowing _ he'd felt someone there …

_ Where is it? What's it waiting for? _

Several more seconds of silence later and nothing moved. Zack trembled, something building like nausea in his stomach. This was more than he expected, they had to leave before it got bored of playing with them; "Come on, Cloud, we’ve got to get out of here-"

" _ Hehehe. _ "

Zack's eyes barely had time to widen in the face of something perched on the bed, poised over Cloud, and right up against Zack's nose. Zack's heart stopped and he screamed!

An unnatural cold flooded his system and sent him flying backwards an instant later and crashing through layers of debris, rubble and rotten wood beams.

A pair of glowing red eyes and a shadow watched with an amused and sinister smile. "Shh, my Sweet is resting ..."

The impact had been stronger than any other Zack has ever felt, his back tingled with pain and he was left a bit out of breath. For a moment his brain only focused on regaining his breath before his eyes could slowly register the figure in front.

Zack heard Cloud moan agonizingly and that made him frown and fight against the pain. He growled and pointed his sword at the evil entity.

"Re-release him!" the young Hunter snarled as he tried to get up.

"Still alive!" the figure came closer, the deep voice indicating surprise. It ghosted off the bed in a formless presence. The dust parting ways to indicate it’s space, as it’s physical form was too shadowy to see.

The Demon hovered just before Zack, breathing down his neck. "I don't recognise you. You aren't one of the village fools turning a blind eye to my Sweet Cloud's pain."

Zack gasped as his sword flung from his hand and embedded itself in the ceiling, "No!"

"I don't allow weapons in my house." The dust cleared, rushing away to form an empty space of pure shadow before Zack's eyes, right before him ... the air chilled and brought mist to his breath, he could feel it exhaling right over the crown of his head!

"You aren't like the others. You care." The deep voice sounded less than pleased, "Are you here for him, Hunter? Or are you here for me ..." the shadow formed a hand, a human-like appendage flickering into being and a pair of glowing red eyes peering down, "Zack Fair?"

"How do you know my name?!" Zack snarled again, his body on high alert, poised to strike with his magic; silently assessing the situation and how could he act. This demon felt particularly powerful and Cloud's life was at risk. He couldn't act rashly.

"Stay down, Hunter. You might leave with your life, you've been very helpful to me," a soft chuckle in the darkness and long brown hair abruptly swished softly down at the call of gravity around a shadowy face and shoulders. Glowing red eyes narrowing in a smile. "Or, your  _ absence _ has been helpful."

Zack was having a hard time reading this dark creature, he seemed much more cunning and smarter than any regular demon he has confronted by far. He wasn't sure what tactic he could use: taunt? attack? try to grab Cloud and make an escape?

The creature’s presence was overwhelming Zack's usually composed and swift senses, the energy was just so imposing that the Hunter was even feeling dizzy from it all.

"What are you talking about  _ demon _ , just what manner of trickery you have used on Cloud?" Zack was trying to see if he could distract the demon into talking and get his defences down even if a little; just so he could reach Cloud and make a break for it. For the first time in his time as a Hunter, Zack was feeling like he couldn't take down this beast by himself.

Zack flinched when a deathly chilled hand ran through his hair, feathering through it in a way that had his thoughts scattering!

"I did very little, Hunter. Cloud; poor, lonely, sick, mortal ... so desperate for companionship when his only friend left him for the 'greater good' … I barely had to whisper in his mind to send him down the path to my arms. Cloud's loneliness and anguish was so sweet it drew me to him from leagues away … and he to me when I offered him his heart’s desire ..."

Sharper than normal teeth glinted in the shadows, lips and the beginnings of a face starting to form. The hand ran through Zack's locks again and tilted up his chin. "And he is so sweet to me, so honest, I would have gladly paid him more for his soul ..." eyes narrowed in a smile, "But his desires are so plain. Simple. A cheap exchange, more than a bargain. Easily fulfilled in everyday life ... it would have been so easy to have made him happy ... and you didn't.  _ Your  _ village didn’t."

The cold hand yanked Zack’s head back by his hair and forced him to stare up into taunting red eyes. "You and your village practically  _ gave _ him to me, Zack Fair."

The demon's touch chilled Zack to the bone, every single hair standing to end. He greeted his teeth and tried to fight out of the strong grip.

"What are you talking about? You have tricked Cloud into all of this!" Zack didn't believe a word Leon was saying. It was true that Cloud always had trouble fitting in, but Zack was convinced that he had been a good friend to Cloud and make him as happy as he could … Cloud and him were very close ...

To assent to Zack's previous statement, Cloud moaned again in the background.

"Leon ..." Cloud agonized, "Leon … come … back … need you ..." Angry at the trickery Zack yanked the demon's hand out of his head, even if it ripped some strands of his hair.

"You  **_monster_ ** . Give. Him.  _ BACK! _ " Pissed, Zack hissed while casting some holy magic at his enemy, losing any form of control he had …

But he was in for an unpleasant surprise.

There was a bright flash and the sound of rushing air like that found within the fiercest of storms- and the Demon was so close Zack had the perfect target! The house above them  _ trembled _ , the rubble shifted; Zack had a moment of panic hoping he hadn't unintentionally caused a cave in-

But that was nothing compared to the sight that greeted him once his eyes had recovered from the blinding light ...

"H-how?"

Cloud shifted on the bed on the other side of the long room. "Leon?" he called out again, appearing to attempt to get up, his hands sleepily fighting the blanket. "Leon?"

"I'm here, my Sweet."

Cloud sighed, placated for now, letting himself flop back, though his head moved with those half seeing eyes to seek out the voice. "Where …?"

"Just a moment, Cloud." Red eyes glowed and an almost human body leered down at Zack where he was shaking. Before Zack's eyes the final touches of the illusions of flesh crept out of the shadowy body. A whole, untouched, shadowy body. The sharp teeth looked human now too as it grinned. "I just have a  _ little something _ to take care of."

Zack opened his eyes wide. He had just thrown a  _ powerful  _ spell and this...  **_thing_ ** had taken it like it was  _ nothing. _ Not so much as a flinch! And although he had confronted tough enemies before this being was just ... just instilling nothing but fear and panic upon the young hunter. So much, that the only movement was that of his frantically beating heart.

The demon yanked Zack up by his throat and threw him!

Zack yelled at the impact and his chest collapsed; making him cough for air.

"I can't have you interrupting. Nor can I have you running for help ..." the demon's feet materialised, bare and hardly indenting the dust layer on the floor. "But I _do._ **_Hate_** _._ rushing these things ... my Sweet deserved so much better ..."

He pressed Zack's body back with an invisible force. Then growled bitterly, his words chilling; "No other choice then. Tonight he'll be mine.  **Impediendum** ."

Zack felt a new wave of panic as he recognized that the creature just cast a spell on him. Zack’s body jerked right before it went completely stiff. He tried to shout in anger, to say something, thrash, anything! But all he could do was move his eyes.

The demon chuckled deeply and Zack begged his body to do  _ something!  _ Yet it was in vain, he had been paralyzed by the evil creature. He panted with the overwhelming anger he couldn't let out and he glared very darkly at the trickster.

The demon's form finally completed itself. A sculpted body of muscles, clothed only in breeches and a fancy partially open robe hanging from his shoulders, long brown hair, eyes that flicked between silvery-metallic and red. But that scar between his eyes ... something about the old mark told Zack that it wasn't a design choice, it looked too wrong on a creature striving for perfection.

_ Someone hurt it in the past- it's not invincible! _ A surge of hope flashed through him as he fought to move.

The demon gave Zack a final glance over then turned away. Clearly he did not expect the Hunter to break free anytime soon.

His attention turned to Cloud. "Are you comfortable Cloud? Does the fire's warmth reach you from there?" He perched on the bed, talking about things that weren't there …

_ Does Cloud think he's in the actual Manor? _ Zack wondered. He seethed in silent anger when the creature rested a hand against Cloud's cheek in a gentle caress.  _ Get your hands off of him! _

Zack grunted and huffed angrily as he tried to say something or move, which of course, didn't work at all. The demon smirked as he heard Zack's hopeless struggle though without deviating his attention from the blond young man.

"Leon ... please don't leave ..." Cloud implored as he reached up with a weak hand.

That only made Zack try to fight even harder against the paralyzing spell willing for it to -somehow- break. If only he had been quicker to strike the creature down, if only he hadn’t been so intimidated and let the evil being knock his sword of his hand.

_Not it can be of any help now …_ He looked up at his sword that was still stuck on the ceiling with wistful eyes. _Cloud what has this_ **_thing_** _done to you? How did you fall for his tricks?_

Leon smirked at Zack out of the corner of his eye, taking a moment to rub in his helplessness. Then the demon caught Cloud's reaching hand and kissed it, on the inner wrist and sighing against his skin, face serene yet slightly concerned; "I'm here. I won't leave, my Sweet."

He put his free hand out, reaching for something that he created out of pure shadow. A cup of silver and it filled itself with a substance like water, crystalline and luminos in the moonlight. The Demon helped to lift Cloud’s head and supported him against his chest, "Here, drink. You'll need to keep up your strength."

Cloud looked so very tired, and cold, weak with his sickness or some demonic influence. He did not protest when the demon guided the cup to his lips.

A second before the so called 'Leon' gave Cloud the cup, Zack did notice that the demonic 'man' slipped some of his blood into the drink. Zack knew what that meant and his eyes widened and more desperate pants came out, screaming in his mind hoping that by whatever miracle his friend would hear the plea.

_ No!! No, Cloud! Please don---- _ But just like that his thoughts were cut off when he saw the blond drink greedily from the cup pausing not even once. Any hope of breaking Cloud out of the spell became more hopeless as he had drank from the Demon's blood.

Leon smiled, relieved. He brushed Cloud's hair from his eyes, his hand gentle as he pushed Cloud’s bangs away from his eyes. The Demon set the cup down, dragging it from Cloud's grip as he seemed eager for more, moaning in protest to the delicious drink being taken from him.

Leon laughing good naturedly. The cup vanished the same way it appeared, "Good ... are you feeling better?"

Cloud licked his lips and nodded softly and he snuggled more into the broad chest.   
"Thank you. You always make me feel better ..." Cloud sounded grateful but a little dispirited.

_ No! He's tricking you Cloud! Oh gods damn my incompetence!! Why can't I break this hellish spell!!! _ Zack was about to burst from anger, his muscles straining as he kept trying to make them respond, desperate to save Cloud.

The demon smirked again, glancing Zack's way, taunting him. Then he wrapped his arms around the smaller blond and pressed his lips into his hair, "Don't wear that face, Cloud, you're free now. No one will make you feel worthless ever again, so long as you're by my side ... I meant what I said." He wasn't supporting Cloud anymore, the blond appeared stronger.

Also, as well as making Cloud stronger, the demon was still barely straining to restrain Zack. There was no effort being made in either case, it scared Zack.

The demon pulled back and brushed another strand of hair from Cloud's eyes and said in a seductive tone, "So long as you're mine I'll do everything in my power to make you feel accepted, wanted ..." his hand ran a little lower on Cloud's neck, fingertips stroking a purposeful line down his throat to his collarbone, and then those pale fingers slipped a button of Cloud’s shirt free. "Loved."

Shudders went up Cloud's spine, the touch so gentle and the voice thick and sweet as honey. It had Cloud arching his back so he could feel Leon's hand closer ... Yes, Cloud wanted to be loved, how much did he crave to give in to  all of the desires he bottled up within for fear of what people would say. Or  worse, what they would do …

Loving or desiring another man was sinful. Cloud could imagine the angry shouts of villagers echoing loudly in his head.

Cloud gasped and recoiled berating himself as he pulled back, curling into a vulnerable ball by the bed's headboard, muttering under his breath, "I can't … I shouldn't … If they know they'll hate me more ...They’ll  **_kill_ ** me if they find out!"

On the floor, Zack couldn't hear exactly what Cloud said, but he did note the shake in the poor young man's voice and the helpless look on his face…

His desire to help Cloud just got stronger.

Leon blinked, appearing surprised at the recoil, "My sweet?"

He touched Cloud's foot, the closest thing to him, his expression inviting, "Be calm, Cloud, no one is here to hate you. I won’t hurt you. You  _ can _ be yourself, if you desire it … I’ll never leave you alone."

Leon turned to Zack directly and chuckled darkly, Cloud's contemplative and shy face not reacting to the dark tone of voice. It was as if the demon were speaking  _ just  _ for Zack, "You have no idea how much you terrify Cloud in some dreams, Zack Fair. I haven't touched his nightmares," he added. Drawing Zack's attention to where his influence lay and Cloud's turmoil soul began.

Zack wasn't sure what the evil creature was on about. His eyes kept darting between the demon and the distraught young man. He glared as Leon so teasingly comforted the blond.

Cloud curled a little more into himself but didn't shy from Leon's touch, but what Cloud said next confused Zack even more.    
"... I'm sorry Leon ... I-I want to, I really do but …" he looked down shamefully

Leon looked like the saint of understanding. He inched a little closer and his hand on Cloud's foot curled up his leg and rubbed soothingly across his bent knee, slithering up his body like a snake.

"You're scared, because of him? The only one who cared?" Red eyes flashed for a moment, glaring at the paralyzed hunter out of the corner of his eye. "Zack Fair. You're afraid to lose him, you’ll afraid he’ll find out," he murmured, that hand now cupping Cloud's pale face and brushing the blond hair back from his eyes- the demon's eyes now clear grey again.

"Ye-yes" Cloud's voice had been such a weak whisper laced with fear clear as day,  looking directly into Leon's eyes with vulnerability. Zack could see it too even from his position on the floor.

_ Cloud you're... Afraid of me? _ no, this had to be part of the demon’s spell. It was a creature of trickery.

Leon brought Cloud's face a little closer, drawing him in closer to his body with a gentle finger under Cloud’s jaw. Cloud was obeying and relaxing more with every inch he was coaxed closer. "My Sweet, you don't have to fear  _ anything  _ here ... not with me." He leaned in and tilted his head, ready for a  _ kiss _ , waiting for Cloud to close the distance.

"It's just me here. And I say; be yourself, don't deny this desire," he seductively murmured, eyes half lidded.

Zack frowned,  _ What? What's going on? Why's this demon taken the shape of a man? _ His training had taught him that demons could take on any shape they desired, man or women or even animal, for any purpose.

_ Why would this demon seduce Cloud with such a shape? _ Zack thought that to seduce Cloud it would have chosen to look like a woman. But that was until he saw Cloud slowly lean in towards Leon's lips. Zack widened his eyes not believing when Cloud, after a little hesitation, finally closed the distance and pressed his lips to the creature's. But it was just a peck and left them pressed there without any movement.

_ What the hell is going on? You evil creature, what have you done to Cloud?! _

The Demon's lips pressed back ... then curled into a lazy smile. "Is that all you want?" he asked softly, tilting his head to admire the desire, the exhilaration and the shyness on Cloud's face.

His hands linked around Cloud's waist and his muscled arms pulled him closer, a motion that Cloud allowed.

Leon nuzzled against Cloud’s cheek, giving it a kiss. "You can do whatever you want here, I won't object to your desires ... and there's no village do-gooders to almost walk in on us this time," he chuckled, sounding a little playful though mostly comforting still.

In response, though still shivering with both desire and nervousness, Cloud moved his lips shyly wrapping his arms around Leon's neck and pressing his body closer. Much to Zack's shock.

The hunter's eyes went even wider as the scene in front of him began to unfold, his logic putting two and two together as he saw how his friend gave into the image of a man.

Cloud, innocent, young Cloud was surrendering to such sinful acts. And what's worse, Leon had just implied that this was  _ not _ the first time Cloud did so ... 

_ No … No this can't be happening … Cloud ... just what have you done? Gods, I still can't move! Cloud please stop, it's not too late! _

"Or is it?" the demon purred, red eyes looking at Zack and Cloud's not-so-innocent lips started a curious, indulgent trail down the Demon's neck. Soft gasps leaving Cloud's lips whenever the demon's hands flexed against his waist, showing him what felt good.

Cloud was oblivious to the fact that the demon was talking again, Zack mentally screamed- the monster was practically saying it in Cloud's ear but his dark words never reached Cloud. They were for Zack only.

The demon smirked, "You are so convinced that his behaviour is all my doing, it's flattering how much credit you give me," his slight purr at the end made Zack's blood boil- he was doing no such thing! The demon continued, his hands now in Cloud's hair and stroking the soft spikes indulgently, "What you deny so much is who Cloud really is, this is Cloud's true self- see how happy he is?" he turned Cloud's head a little to smile at him, giving Zack full view of his expressions.

Zack screamed, outright  _ screamed _ in hot rage inside his mind, a growl worthy of an enraged beast.

_ You lie! You unholy creature!! I swear I'm gonna kill you!! _ Zack even though he was still paralyzed was turning completely red with rage. His anger was so much that he even got to the point of breathing heavily. 

But it got worse for Zack when Cloud actually slipped a hand under the demon's robes, with shyness he approached and pressed a kiss to the demon's chest and gave it an equally as shy lick.

Zack has never felt so helpless in his life... nor has ever felt so confused and unsure what to believe. Sure, there has always been something different about Cloud... but  _ this? _ The hunter had a mix of anger and sadness that were tormenting him as he couldn't let them out in his useless state.

Brunette hair caught the light as the demon's hair fell back and it flowed further down his back, "So bold of you, My Sweet," he sighed. He slipped a hand of his own to the top of Cloud's shirt where his buttons were, and with a snap of his fingers his shirt was open leaving Cloud's pale chest exposed.

The demon's magic went undetected by Cloud, only when Leon's fingers touched his collarbone did Cloud realise his state of partial undress. He gasped and blushed. Leon smiled, staring into Cloud's eyes, "Is this alright? Say what you want, My Sweet," their lips brushed together when the demon murmured the nickname- to Zack it sounded possessive, but each soft purr of the name made Cloud's cheeks light up pink, his lips would turn up at the corners.

"I-I..." Cloud bit back his lower lip as his eyes trailed Leon's mostly clothed body with a look of guilt on it. It was clear that he wanted to touch the 'man' but was too shy to do so. Leon's touch had sent pleasurable shudders up his spine but he was still unsure of what he was doing and if should continue …

"C-can I... get more kisses? ... I like how you kiss ..."

The demon smirked and leaned in to place a kiss on Cloud's exposed neck while lowering his shirt from one side to taste porcelain skin.

And Zack wailed as he watched it all still having a hard time with what he has just discovered from the friend he thought he knew so well..

The Demon nibbled on Cloud's neck, "Kisses I'll give to you freely, but I like it when you're honest. Ask of me, and I'll give you the world." It’s teeth glinted, sharper than any normal human's even in their disguise and the nips the demon gave had Cloud gasping in pain as well as pleasure.

"Ouch!"

The demon realised this and pulled back with a soft, reassuring laugh when Cloud's hand rose up to nurse one stinging spot where the inhuman fangs had been, "Forgive me, my Sweet, I got carried away," the creature lied. It licked it's lips and savoured the brief taste of Cloud's flesh. 

Cloud shuddered despite the small sting and it left him blushing, “Tha-that … felt good,  _ very  _ good …” 

Leon’s face lit up with pleasant surprise! “You liked it? My Sweet ...” Leon’s face was soft with fond adoration, he cupped Cloud's face and leaned in for a deep kiss; meeting Cloud half-way and then slowly lowering him onto the bed, keeping his body on top of him.

"Hmm," the burnet barely moved his mouth from Cloud's to speak, letting the blond pant for his breath.

Leon noticed how short of breath Cloud was and expressed concern: "You are still weak from the journey," slightly cold hands petted Cloud's hair ever so gently. Exhibiting something like worry. Thumb and fingers rubbing together to savour the texture as he combed through the blond locks, "Lay like this, My Sweet, you must conserve your energy. Say you'll let me, care for you," he kissed Cloud's throat, his hands caressing down Cloud's sides towards his belt ...

Cloud shuddered again and gasped feeling as all his hairs stood to end, his body relaxing so much it almost went limp.

“I-I’m fine, really,” he let out a small moan as he felt Leon’s lips on his neck, “Thanks to you …” 

Cloud's hands went up to tangle into the long brown mane wishing with every fiber of his being to give in, in no way alarmed as the demon’s sly hands undid his belt; slowly proceeding to rub Cloud’s thighs and hips.

When the small burst of pleasure subsided Cloud looked into Leon's eyes and with one hand he mimicked Leon's hand movements.

Zack wished he could look away as the demon pushed Cloud's shirt entirely off with one hand and kissed his lips while gently pulling down Cloud's pants just enough to taunt Zack.

_ Stop it! Leave him alone! _

But the demon chuckled, "But he's  _ willing _ , Hunter. He'll be  _ mine _ , and there’s nothing you can do about it." Those cool hands pulled the belt off and the pants Cloud wore slipped off with the snap of a the demon's fingers, the demon distracting him from noticing that trickery with a caress to his cheek and a whisper of: "Yes. Of course, My Sweet ... only mine."

Zack's torment was only just beginning as the demon started to have his way with the spellbound young man; As Cloud shuddered and gave in more into Leon's touch. It took a little for Cloud to react to his partial nudity, gasping and looking down at himself blushing, then back at the demon.

Zack wanted to look away, he prayed to the gods for any sort of miracle to happen, while at the same time cursing that he couldn't do anything for whatever the demon had in store next for both him and Cloud.

Zack felt heat rise over his cheeks when he heard Cloud moan, the demon kissing down his bare chest and his hands running up and down Cloud’s naked legs. Zack looked out of the corner of his eye but a painful sensation in his skull, like a strain, had him looking forwards again. He was convinced it was the demon's doing.

He never thought he'd be forced to watch ...  _ this. _ Seeing Cloud naked and with another man. Bare as the day he was born, his body covered in the greying scabs of his lifelong sickness ‘stigma, pale from years indoors, and without labour to make him strong. And more ... intimate ... parts …

Zack wished he wasn't watching this. He felt like he was  _ burning  _ with mortification when the demon moved enough to display Cloud's  _ everything _ to his frozen gaze.  _ I don't want to see this, I don't want to- It's not my fault, Cloud, I'm sorry! _

He could only imagine how mortified Cloud would feel when he broke from the Demon's spell and saw that he was there, looking at Cloud in his most vulnerable state …

The Demon licked his lips and kissed down one of Cloud's thighs, "How long have you wanted this Cloud?" he sucked a dark mark into Cloud's hipbone, the pale skin bruising easily.

Cloud shuddered more, he arched his back a little giving in more into Leon's touch, "Always," he moaned and then repeated a little louder, "I've wanted  _ this _ for a long time..." Cloud paused a little as he now looked at Leon reaching to tenderly touch his face, "and I've wanted  _ you _ ever since we met."

Part of Zack was still adamant that the Demon was the one speaking for Cloud using trickery, hearing the words from Cloud's lips just set off pure anger in Zack. He turned even more red as his eyes darted to the sword stuck on the ceiling, willing it and screaming for it to come down so he could chop the damn creature's head off. There was just no way that Cloud could really mean what he said.

Leon traced Cloud's face with a hand, cupping it and brushing a cool fingertip over Cloud's plump bottom lip. "Was it hard to deny yourself, to have others deny you all these years, and shut you down?" the Demon asked, as the other hand reached between Cloud's legs and the blond jumping as the demon's tan skin touched just inches away from his ass.

It glanced Zack's way, curious, "You amuse me. Cloud speaks freely and you still reject him, how long can your denial last? How much longer will you continue to hurt his lonely soul?" he turned and kissed down Cloud's stomach in Zack's full view, eyes peacefully closed. Not straining at all, not losing focus, even having the attention span to  _ indulge _ while he held two mortals captive.

_I am not hurting_ ** _anything!! You're_** _doing this to him_ ** _foul beast!_**  Zack's muscles strained as he tried with all his might to break free from the spell. Every stroke Leon gave to Cloud's skin was like a punch to the stomach for Zack; a mockery of his failure to protect the friend he held so dear. But despite his grievances what Cloud said next made Zack's position waver.

"Leon ... I was so scared someone would find out. My neighbors … my friends … and even … my own family, they all said people like me were sinners and that we should burn ..." Cloud shivered as his skin turned more pale than it already was and he looked to the side, right where Zack was. And there the hunter could see all the hurt and all the fear he has failed to see.

Zack's heart sank as Cloud kept speaking.

"I've always tried so hard to be good, to be strong, to be  _ normal _ but I've had to hide away ... And even when Zack's my closest friend ... I've felt so alone because no one can understand ..."

There was a tense silence charged with such heavy emotions that Zack began to question if indeed what Cloud was saying wasn't part of Leon's trick.

Zack's defences began to melt, guilt taking its place. If all of this was really true,  _ Cloud ... no ... afraid of me? But ... this is ... I ... _

The Demon nodded in Zack's direction, "Now you understand." Brown hair swished over his shoulder as he tilted his head.

Leon then turned to Cloud and cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over one eye gently to soothe away tears, "Forgive me, my Sweet, I shouldn't have mentioned that in a moment as intimate as this ..." he kissed Cloud’s cheek with a sorrowful look.

Cloud lowered his head in response, it really hurt to be reminded of those awful things. But he couldn't -didn't- hold it against Leon. He could never.

"No ... it's not your fault. You've helped me and made me feel so free, accepted me for who I am," he looked at Leon again and though he was blushing and his voice sounded shy he responded with clear honesty, "I'm....very glad I meet you..."

Leon's face softened into a genuine smile, peaceful and calm, an expression of happiness. "I'm glad I found you too," their hands linked together on Cloud's stomach. The Demon kissed Cloud's hand, then crawled up Cloud's body and kissed him on his mouth, lips moving softly and mouths opening to each other with little hesitation. Gentle noises of pleasure and sighs of satisfaction sounded from the both of them.

After breaking the kiss, Leon smiled when he looked down at a breathless Cloud. Leon licked his lips and whispered into Cloud's ear, "I will drive those sad thoughts from your mind, Cloud, and I know just what will do that for you," he smirked, Cloud shivering under his seductive burr.

Before Zack or Cloud could brace themselves for what was about to happen, the Demon's mouth was suddenly very busy between Cloud's thighs, lips wrapping around Cloud's hard flesh.

The only reaction that was allowed for Zack was the widening of his eyes and even that caused him some strain. But it wasn't worse than the scene he was seeing.

Cloud gasped sharp and loud enough for Zack to hear. The blond’s moan made Zack cringe. Cloud, his best friend, the one he always wanted to protect was going to submit to this evil creature.

It felt very wrong to see how Cloud absently and subtly rolled his hips, eager to feel more of the unholy mouth around him. It went against everything he knew…

**_Stop!_** _Stop it! Get your filthy mouth off of him!! How dare you!_

A dark shadow leaned out of the bed, red eyes looking towards Zack while the human body continued to pleasure Cloud, despite Zack's useless struggles and mental screams. "He's mine, Hunter. Time you accepted that." The eyes seemed to smirk before the shadowy apparition melted back into the human shape. It resumed its full attention to Cloud, running a long tongue across his skin and making the blond cry out with noises sounding increasingly pleased, aroused ...

Yet Zack was stubbornly denying it all, trying to block off the moans of the demon's name coming from the blond's lips. But that denial was quickly falling as Cloud tangled his hand in the brunet hair and threw his head back in what looked like a bout of ecstasy. And the Hunter found himself not knowing what to say or what to feel.

"Mmn ... Le-leon ... Make me yours, please. I want you ... " Cloud all but moaned as he rolled his hips some more, spreading his legs further for the creature.

Leon pulled his head off of Cloud's erect flesh and smiled at the soft whines and protests Cloud gave at once. "My Sweet Cloud," a pale hand cupped Cloud's chin and the thumb brushed over Cloud's lips, "I shall spoil you dearly," the Demon promised before kissing him deeply.

Cloud's arms rose to hold Leon back, twisting into the brunet hair and holding as tight as he could. Grey patches of Geostigma scars were visible on display, but Leon's hands just glossed right over them as if they weren't there.

Whilst still kissing, the Demon's hand moved between their bodies to slip between Cloud's legs once again, though this time a long finger pressed against his taint in small warning before pressing inside of Cloud. The Demon snapped its fingers while Cloud flinched in surprise, and a small jug of oil appeared as if by magic- a magic Cloud couldn't see. After soaking his fingers they were once again prying Cloud's body open.

Cloud's breath hitched in surprise and he writhed at the unfamiliar feeling. It was a bit uncomfortable but Leon was being sweet and gentle, softly coaxing Cloud to enjoy the sensation. The young rolled back his lips to hold back a lecherous sound as he looked at Leon while blushing madly.

"U-uumm Leon wh-why are your finger-ah---," He cut himself off with a moan when Leon's fingers moved, he had no idea what Leon was up to but he was starting to enjoy it.

Leon smiled a little sadly, "I hate your society sometimes, my Sweet, because of them you don't even know how to be with your lovers." The Demon kissed Cloud's thigh, "If you don't like it, tell me to stop. But this is how men have sex with each other, and if you want to continue I must stretch you like this, for something ..." he smirked, teasing. A little laugh on his lips before he finished his sentence with a wink; "a  _ little bigger _ ."

Cloud's eyes widened as the red from his cheeks spread to the rest of his face and ears, then he looked down knowing what Leon was referring to. 

Cloud was going to respond but all he could do was moan as those fingers resumed their movement. He wondered if having Leon inside of him would feel just as good. 

"Your blush is one of my favourite things about you," Leon murmured, smiling in approval as Cloud's hips began to roll against his hand again. Cloud's own hands were fisting the sheets and his moans starting to gain frequency and volume as his desire and sensations of pleasure began to overtake his inhibitions.

Zack on the other hand wasn't smiling. Tears fell from his eyes and he pushed all his willpower into turning his eyeballs to one side so he wouldn't have to watch his friend like this.

It felt invasive and perverse- _Cloud doesn't know where he is, who he's with,_ **what** _he's with, or even the fact that he's not alone. Damn you Demon! How could you trick him like this? He'd never want this if he knew ... he's always been so good, so normal …_

Leon snorted. But the Demon's expression soon returned to the gentle seductive voice that had Cloud melting; "Enjoying that, My Sweet?” Cloud moaned in response. Leon chuckled and kissed Cloud’s neck, “I don't think I can hold myself back, you're so lovely like this ... will you be mine? Mind, body, and  _ soul _ ," he smirked in Zack's direction as the Hunter inhaled in pure panic!

_Nooo!!!_ **_CLOUD_** _Please, no!_ _Cloud doesn't deserve any of this!! Stop! Take my soul instead but just leave him alone!!!_ _Please!!!_ Zack was overwhelmed with sadness, anger and so much hate that tears fell down his face.

The Demon threw his head back with a chilling laugh, it didn't even  _ attempt  _ to sound human. Cloud didn't react, shielded from this side of the creature in a sweet illusion, he just rolled his hips and moaned.

The Demon huffed and snickered with a face that wasn't right, the smile too wide, the eyes glowing red, the teeth too narrow, the skin too shadowy; "You fool, have you forgotten what you are? Hunter's souls void all contracts; you've already sold yourself to the gods; you can offer me  _ nothing _ ."

Leon removed his fingers from Cloud’s entrance, and cupped Cloud's hands in his, his face returning to handsome like a ripple over water, "Please, my Sweet, say you'll be mine; mind, body, and soul; and I will never let you feel that cold loneliness ever again," he kissed his knuckles as he climbed over Cloud, one hand positioning Cloud’s hips to hold him ready for the final act.

And Zack couldn't despair more when the much dreaded reply came from Cloud's own mouth.   
"Yes Leon," Cloud gasped as Leon slowly, teasingly began to spread Cloud’s legs, "I want to be yours ... forever ...", and Cloud cupped Leon's head to bring him down for a kiss.

Zack screamed in horror as he realized it was now too late to go back. Cloud has just blindly given himself over to the creature; Zack couldn't feel more like a failure in that moment: he had first failed to help his friend when he was in need, he has failed to save Cloud from the Demon, but above all else, Zack felt guilty for all that is taking place; that

Cloud will be consumed and all he would be able to do was to watch silently ...

With a disguise of sweet kisses down his throat, Leon sank his teeth into Cloud's neck as his body covered Cloud's and their hips moved together in an unmistakable way; Cloud's gasps and moans confirmed what the blankets and limbs blocked from view. The Demon's hands angling Cloud's hips to thrust slowly into Cloud's body and bind them together in a physical way as he marked Cloud with his teeth.

But the bite was deep! Skin pierced with teeth sharper than a human's, Cloud was sure to be bleeding now. The contract was now sealed. The Demon purred as he let Cloud go, the blond whimpering from the rough treatment and softly moaning at the new sensations as Leon rolled his hips against him, and moved inside. But also the strange sensation of a chill … he shivered, barely giving it any notice while Leon kept thrusting into him.

Cloud touched his neck, "Ow... why-why did you do tha---?" Cloud gasped as he felt Leon roll his hips again and he clenched the bed sheets, looking breathless at the smirking man above him.

Leon smirked and kept rolling and thrusting his hips lazily, "My Sweet, I'm the possessive type," he said not quite reassuringly, but Cloud seemed to understand it a little; he gave a short laugh.

"When you said you were ready to be mine I couldn't hold myself back," he confessed. The Demon licked his lips and tasting Cloud’s blood one last time, before biting his lower lip and making his own well up in the wound. Cloud had already consumed the Demon’s blood earlier, but it never hurt to be careful. Leon liked to do things properly. "Mine, Mea Anima," the Demon spoke, kissing Cloud over his gasping mouth and tricking him into swallowing a mouthful of blood in return.

A shudder when through the Hunter's body as, impossibly, he felt the demon's power grow.

_ No ... Cloud, gods no ... _

But Cloud was obviously enjoying himself. Past the initial pain and uncomfortableness Cloud found himself immersed in pleasure as Leon moved into him. Any trace of guilt or feeling dirty for his actions were melted away with each thrust. Cloud at first had tried biting back his lips to restrain any sort of euphoric noise, but the Demon was slick with his moves; urging Cloud to lose his self-restraint and voice out his pleasure. The young man could hardly believe that he was finally allowing himself to be open of his feelings, of what he wanted. 

And there was that peculiar but rich taste on Leon’s lips, it tasted just like that drink Leon gave him earlier … It tasted so good. Cloud wanted more, with his eyes closed he softly licked the other’s lips and with the hand he had in Leon’s he pulled him closer. He nibbled and tugged, savoring as much as he could.

“Mmn … what is that?” Cloud asked in a soft hum.  

“Hmm, what’s what?” Leon purred, while pulling away, his lip was completely healed.

Once again Cloud protested with a whimper when the delicious taste was taken away from him. Leon chuckled again, but took Cloud’s mind off of it once more with a slightly more aggressive thrust of his hips!

He kissed along Cloud's collarbone, licking with his tongue and rubbing along all Cloud's sensitive spots with pale hands … Cloud was melting under his hands, it was a beautiful sight to see. For Leon.

Cloud moaned loudly and craned his neck to grant Leon better access to his porcelain skin. It felt so good to be loved and there was nothing more he wanted to give in completely to this man. Cloud couldn't help the loud cry when Leon brushed against his prostate and his nails dig into Leon’s back and his toes curled into the sheets. A little overwhelmed he looked at Leon with wide eyes both amazed but darkened with lust.

And he responded to Leon's 'possessiveness' by biting down on the brunet's neck as well. Albeit, Cloud’s bite was a bit more soft and almost shy. 

Leon's eyes widened in surprise at the bite, and the demon's hold on Cloud tightened a little. It was genuine response.

Leon's lips curled up into a fond smile, "Nice possessiveness. That’s something we seem to have in common," he chuckled gently, kissing Cloud's jaw back. “I liked that.”

Those hands rubbed across Cloud's hips before lifting him and holding him at just the right angle to thrust deeper into him. Cloud could now arch up, and arch he did, writhing under Leon's slight touches and the demon groaned and moaned too. He tossed back his head with his long hair tumbling over his shoulders and groaned loudly: "Fuck, you're so tight, Cloud, feels amazing!" he hissed in pleasure, the sound making Zack's hair stand on end with how animalistic he sounded.

Cloud cried louder in unison with the disguised demon, he held onto Leon's arms as much as he could. But their movement was making his hands slip down etching vague red trails in their wake. He was mostly gaping as he gasped for breath each time Leon thrusted deeper and harder. Had he not been so enveloped by the pleasure Cloud would have felt embarrassed by his own vehement lust. Cloud did feel very hot and blushed more when he began begging for more.

"Y-you feel-hnn...ah-- s-so good!" and he bit his lip to try and restrain a particularly loud sound at the back of his throat while forcibly shutting his eyes.

On the other hand Zack's tears had not stopped. He was mortified by the scene and was feeling so tainted and so dirty that he wondered if he has sinned somehow and this was punishment for him. But the true reason, he found, wasn't so much that his friend was with a 'man'. That would have  _ much _ easier to get over and accept, but the fact that it was an unholy creature tainting his friend's soul was much more daunting that something challenging his beliefs or morals.

Leon's hand joined in pleasuring Cloud, rubbing between them and peering down into his bright blue eyes as the blond began to tense up and gasp desperately; he was going to finish soon.

Leon kept up the eye contact and watched, almost entirely unaffected, stamina impossibly high as he just panted with groans of enjoyment as Cloud moaned and screamed. He licked his lips, " _ Mine. _ "

The Demon's eyes flashed red brightly the moment Cloud's hips arched upwards a final time and his body trembled in ecstasy!

The air in the room trembled subtly and the Demon’s claim upon Cloud’s soul was final.

As soon as Cloud began to wind down from his high he opened his eyes to look at Leon and just as suddenly they widened. Those eyes had gone from a charming cool color to the more sinister coloration of blood. Cloud would have blamed it all on his imagination but there was cold and empty feeling in him that rose flags in his head. He has failed to notice it before. Now unsure and alarmed Cloud gasped and pulled back, curling up against the bed's headboard and staring with confusion, fear and disbelief. The more he stared at the eyes, the more that sudden void grew in his chest. Something was off. Cloud had this persistent feeling that, out of  the blue, he was missing something. He knew what those red eyes meant but he was in denial despite the evidence.

He swallowed hard, "Le-leon? You-your eyes are----" he cut himself off as he kept looking for more confirmation that this wasn't just inside his head.

Leon tilted his head, blinked, and his eyes shifted back to silver. He drew himself up to sit properly and breathed out a long calming breath. "My Sweet, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, and it has never been, nor will it ever be my intention to cause you harm or upset."

He pulled the silk wine coloured robe around his shoulders, it materialised out of almost thin air and shadows, dressing him to hide some of his naked form. He pulled the blanket around Cloud's shoulders in much the same way, not minding when Cloud flinched away at the materialising fabric.

Leon stroked Cloud’s shoulder comfortingly, "You saw my eyes, you know what I am ... don't you?"

Stills scared and confused Cloud nodded while looking up at him.

"You … are a,” he gulped, “demon..." Cloud mumbled unsure of what to think. From what he has always been taught he should've either try to run away or call for help. But Leon had not harmed him,  _ ever, _ so he had some objections to those thoughts. Then again, no matter how good Leon treated him Cloud knew that demons were after only one thing. And the eerie empty feeling within him was foreboding, the young man rubbed his chest before looking back up at Leon. His expression was fearful and begging for an answer.

"Did y-you … I-I mean did I---?" Cloud didn’t dare to finish that question.

Leon nodded, "Yes," he touched Cloud's chest over that centre point of cold, "Your soul is still there, I've got my claim on it- that's the chill you feel. It's slowly feeding me." He put his arms around Cloud and held him gently as he processed the news.

His hand ran through the blond hair and Leon’s face became earnest, softening with the most human expression he had worn all evening. "My Sweet, I intend to leave your energy as your own as much as I can. Your desires are simple and effortless to make reality. And, you've been sweet to me, I know now that you’re very special. I ... care about you, Cloud Strife, and I always intended, from the moment I understood your tortured, lonely soul, to treat you well. To give you all you asked for, and all you deserved that would make you happy."

His lips turned up at the edges and he chuckled shortly, "In exchange for your soul, of course."

Cloud wasn't sure how to feel about the information and he eyed Leon with suspicion. Yet he didn't back away from the Demon man because there was a part of him that could see Leon's honesty. Cloud could not remember a time where he has felt this good and this free. Granted, he loved Zack as a brother and was grateful for having such a friendship but Cloud never felt completely free. He would always feel like a hypocrite and a liar, always in fear of what Zack were to do or say should he know.

"But ... What will happen to me now?" he looked up at Leon while touching his own chest.

Leon touched Cloud's chest too, resting a hand over his, "You stay you, my Sweet. There's just a few more  _ benefits  _ to our relationship now," he smirked a little at the blush Cloud gained. “I could make you as strong as ten men, charming as a prince, or talented like a master. Or you could request more intimacy with me, maybe with another face or body?”

As he suggested changing himself his appearance rippled, shadow covering the brunet’s entire body as he altered his appearance. Cloud gasped! The creature sat before Cloud turned into another person before his eyes. The only thing that didn’t change was the scar between the eyes.The scar was still present, the one defining feature.

The Demon now had golden blond hair, spiked and soft, blue eyes and a soft smile with freckles; it had taken Cloud’s appearance!

Leon adjusted the robe to lay a little open, exposing Cloud’s chest. “This form is rather fetching on me, don’t you agree?” the demon chuckled with Cloud’s voice, looking seductively in Cloud’s direction.

Cloud’s response here! Amazed and a little weirded out gaped and tried to form words as he reached out to touch the other’s face. Now an  _ identical _ face. “You--You look like … me …” blues eyes darted about appreciating every exact detail … except for that one that crossed Leon’s face. Cloud softly traced it with a finger, “that scar … it’s obviously not part of your magic though,” there was a question implied in his tone.

The demon leaned into Cloud’s hand, sighing contently with eyes closed as Cloud explored his altered appearance. “Hmm … my scar is there on my true form. It cannot be erased. I was careless.”

Bright blue eyes opened and the demon smirked with Cloud’s face, he leaned forwards, looking interested. “Was that concern I heard in your voice?” he purred. Cloud blushed and glanced away before admitting yes.

The demon laughed, he cupped Cloud’s face and cooed: “You are  _ so  _ sweet, Cloud,” then Leon he pressed their lips together for a tender kiss.

Cloud gasped a little and allowed a short kiss before he had to push Leon away and look at him completely flustered. “ _ That  _ … was  _ very  _ …  **_odd_ ** ”

_ And oh gods … I just kissed myself … sort of, _ he covered his face, _ this is so weird … I hope he doesn’t do that again! _

Leon giggled, Cloud’s voice making the laugh sound different. “Sorry, my Sweet, I got caught up in the moment,” Leon covered his mouth to control himself.

Then, once calmer, he touched Cloud on his shoulder, “Cloud, all I wanted to prove was that I could change to be anyone you want me to be. Though …” The demon changed back to its first form, a brunet with muscles and a sharp, chiseled face. He brushed the sable bangs out of his eyes, revealing that same scar, before continuing, “I chose  _ this  _ form because it reflects all you fancy in a lover ..." His comment was a little off topic, but still smug as if he was pleased with himself for getting every detail of himself right for Cloud.

“Ye-yeah. I like you  _ much _ better this way … and also … please don’t do that again” Cloud was still feeling flustered but there was a small smile on his face as he hid into Leon’s chest and snuggled.

Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud and smiled, amused, “Alright, I won’t. Let me make it up to you?”

He took Cloud’s hand and held it out, eyes on the geostigma scar that covered his forearm between his elbow and wrist, the grey patch on his skin looked painful. Leon's eyes were hard as he examined it, looking slightly pissed off with the scab's existence. "For example, I could cure your illness and remove the scars. All you have to do is ask it of me. I'm your servant in exchange for your soul, my Sweet."

He kissed Cloud's cheek, and encouraged him, "Go on. Ask. This one will be free and on the house, think of it as a gesture to gain your trust." The one exception remained unsaid; Leon neither said nor implied that Cloud could ask for freedom from their contract, it was well known that it was impossible.

"Really?! You can heal me? Make me stronger?" To be rid of the damned sickness that has plagued him all his life just sounded too good to be true. So Cloud couldn’t help but feel excited at the idea.

Responding to Cloud's slight enthusiasm, Leon kissed Cloud's knuckles and smiled at him in that same seductive way; as if Cloud were his whole world. "Ask," he urged again.

"Alright. May I be healed … please." The way he looked at Leon seemed a bit pleading, as if he still had some doubt in him. He stretched out his marred arm shyly and took a deep breath as he waited for Leon's move.

Zack too was holding his breath as he waited to see what the demon would do, his Demon Hunter instincts telling him not to trust the deceptive creature. He would have hoped that Cloud wasn't so gullible to the 'man's' trickery

Leon smiled, and kissed Cloud’s temple gently. Then he touched the scar with fingers feather light, examining it.

" **_Done_ ** ," he declared in a demonic voice, eyes flashing red and his fingers snapping. The scars, the scabs all flaked off of Cloud's skin and floated up and away as if they'd never existed. Cloud's cheeks lost their pale tone, his cheeks blushed a little with health and his meek hunched pose straightened out as unfamiliar energy and life rushed through his body. The demonic energy ate the sickness out of Cloud’s body, curing him by consuming the disease.

It took a mere three seconds.

Leon leaned back and blinked, his eyes returning to a silvery colour, and admired his work. His slight smile seemed to be teasing as he waited for Cloud to react, "You let me know if there's anything I've missed," he spoke too confidently to mean it; he was sure of his abilities.

Cloud remained with his arm in mid air as his eyes widened with surprise. He couldn't remember a time of him looking at that arm and not finding it covered in scars and bruises. He was so overwhelmed that he began to pant when he very slowly retrieved his arm and looked at his hands. All of the Geostigma was gone and he felt fantastic, with a sudden rush of energy he wasn't sure how to contain. 

"It … Its really is  _ gone, _ " he breathed flexing his fingers relieved that the pain in his joints was no longer there either. He breathed out again and looked at Leon with barely contained glee. 

"I feel great!" Cloud exclaimed with so much joy that his eyes began to tear up as he tested his arms, legs, stretched out every part of his body.

Zack was also in shock to see how different Cloud looked, and thus he was conflicted on what to feel or think of the situation now. On one hand he was very happy to see how delighted Cloud looked and that he was freed from the terrible illness. But the other hand Zack wished that it would have through a different alternative.

Leon gave Cloud a little push and encouraged him to get up off of the bed to stretch out and really feel it all, he idly snapped his fingers and the blankets wrapped itself around Cloud's hips, though the demon's eyes lingered on inappropriate places even with the blanket on.

"It's all gone, and it'll never return. Good choice of incentive, My Sweet. It's a relief to me too, you always looked like you were about to fall over if the breeze blew too hard, now look at you," he playfully threw a pillow at him to prove that it wouldn't knock him over.

The reflexive response from Cloud wasn't perfect but it was better than it was before and he caught the pillow when it barely brushed his face. Cloud couldn't help the giggle but was also very impressed with his newfound strength, he was so excited.

"Oh, I wish Zack could see this! I'm sure he'd be happy!"

Leon's face revealed nothing, "It is the wish of any good friend that you'd be healthy." He stood up and joined Cloud, taking the pillow and dropping it on the bed, "And, if you want, that's just the start. All I've given you so far ... imagine what I could do for you now that I don't have to hide my abilities."

He wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and kissed his cheek, "I know I'm not what you expected, but do you accept me as I've accepted you, My Sweet?"

And Cloud couldn't deny it, even after knowing that his soul now belonged to a demon, his heart beat the same way when Leon was this close. The feelings where the same and this being still sent him over the moon with those beautiful eyes. And Leon has never harmed him, always pleasing him with whatever he wanted and has given him happiness he thought he'd never experience in his life. 

In light of everything Cloud did feel indebted to Leon and actually thought that not owning his own soul wasn't such a bad thing.

Cloud slithered his arms around Leon's neck and kissed him on the lips.

"You're right ... you're not what I expected ... You're so much more. You've given me so much already ... I accept you and I rather live a short or 'damned' life time than not meeting you and live a life full of pain and torment."

The Demon actually turned red for a moment, and not even his eyes. He chuckled and kissed back, "Cloud,  _ this  _ is why I must treat you so well. You're so sweet, and demons like me are rarely gifted with such sweetness." Their lips moved together in a deep kiss that lasted several minutes. Cloud and Leon ended up wrapped up in each other's arms so close it was almost erotic again.

Leon paused tho and put a finger to Cloud's lips, "As much as I would love to join you in bed again, my Sweet ... sadly there's something that's gone wrong with my plans, tonight," he looked frustrated. "I intended to give you the choice of leaving your village or staying- I would have wiped the memories of your sickness from their minds, I could have ..."

His eyes turned to Zack and he was angry, "Unfortunately, someone I can't mentally influence appeared tonight and left us no choice but to abandon this place. I ..." he looked at Cloud again, "I'm sorry ... I put a lot of work into making you happy and giving you choices."

Leon snapped his fingers and nodded towards Zack, "There's nothing I can do anymore."

Cloud's expression went from confused to shocked when the illusion of the place began to dissolve like vapor into the air. He didn't mind that though, especially when his eyes fell upon the paralyzed form of his close friend on the floor. 

"Zack?" Cloud gasped as he sat leaned back on his elbows then looked up at Leon with a worried frown. He quickly got up and ran towards the Hunter who looked guilty back up at him. 

A million questions flew through Cloud's head as he put his hand on one of Zack's shoulders and noticed there was something wrong with him.

"What … what's going on Leon? what happened to him?" Cloud asked with worry and urgency.

"He's not hurt," Leon spoke, his voice a little sharp. "Though I decided to keep him frozen still when he tried to swing a sword at me," he looked up at the sword still stuck in the ceiling with distaste. "I don't want him hurting you either, Cloud." He looked at Cloud when he began to fuss over Zack's wellbeing and he sighed, a little jealous, "I'll let him speak and move a little. But you're not getting up, Hunter."

The pressure on Zack's body receded to his waist and he found he could move, albeit a little clumsily, up from his middle.

"Cloud!" the name came out in a burst he's been forced to hold in under the spell. It was so loud the blond jumped. "Cloud, are you alright?"

"Ye-yea. What about you?"

At this the Hunter glared at the demon above them and snarled, "I would be  _ much  _ better if I could at least do  _ something  _ to this unholy beast."

"Don't touch his armour, Cloud," Leon warned, casually ignoring Zack's level of aggression. "It's holy blessed, it might burn you since we've bonded now," he winked at Zack, reminding him how that came about. Cloud turned back to Zack and Leon's face broke into a shit-eating grin as he watched.

Zack growled, "You bastard ..."

"Zack, don't insult him." Cloud reprimanded, but in a neutral tone  which earned him Zack's confused glare.

"Bu-but Cloud, he's a Demon---"

"Yet he's someone that has taken care of me and protected me, even healed me of the stigma!" Cloud pointed out firmly, showing his arm. But Zack didn’t spare it a glance, "He took your soul Cloud, what do you think he's gonna do with it? He'll consume you!"

Leon rolled his eyes, "And what would your people have done with his soul? You would have damned him for just being himself," he countered, citing Cloud's lifelong fear of working to be good despite knowing his true nature was to love someone society wouldn't approve of.

"I wonder who's truly evil here?" he wondered a little absently.

Zack growled gritting his teeth, trying to think quickly of a response but knew that he had none. Unfortunately for him the Demon did have a point. He would personally never harm his dear friend, regardless of whatever Cloud's interests laid, but he still did not approve. It definitely didn't mean that he was on board with idea of a demon claiming Cloud's soul as an alternative to being damned by the holy men.

And Cloud was aware that Zack would never raise a hand against him, Zack was the brother he never had and despite everything he cared for him dearly. Cloud caught the Hunter’s attention with a hand to his shoulder, while avoiding the armour, "Zack … please ... I just want to feel happy for once in my life truly feel like myself and not hide under a mask I'm forced to wear"

Cloud's confession was hard to hear. Zack stared at him with something close to horror, "Cloud ... please, you can't be- you can't be serious?" he couldn't want this. There was no way. He shook his head, started talking his belief out loud in the hopes it would ring true; "He's making you say this, you can't-"

"I'm not lying," Cloud interrupted with a hurt and sad expression. He shifted and then whispered, "I ... I  _ can't  _ be that alone again, I just can't ..." he looked down at his hands, "I'm ... sorry." The lifetime of guilt for being different had him apologising for his choices.

Zack sobbed.

"Oh! No, Gods, Zack. Please don't cry," Cloud reached out to wipe at his tears while Zack’s arms struggled to raise and move.

"Oh Cloud it's just that I could have stopped it ... I let it all happen even back at the village! If I had paid more attention I could've helped you, help you through your hurting. Gods I'm so sorry Cloud!" Zack laminated between sobs and bitter tears that wouldn't stop falling. "All I could do was helplessly watch as  _ he  _ slowly took you."

Cloud's heart ached with each tear that fell down Zack's face even as he dried them when Zack's words began to click in Cloud's head. With growing embarrassment he realized that Zack implied he saw  _ everything _ , including ...

"Wait. Zack what do you mean by 'watch as he took me'? Did you see  _ that _ ?" and Cloud  was blushing even more that the crying had caused him to.

Zack winced, "Of course I did! I've been paralysed here, I- I had no choice!"

The Demon in the room chuckled.

Leon had the most devilish look on his face, something straddling between cheeky and seductive and not in the least bit ashamed or sorry. "A consequence ... and a punishment. I don't take kindly to someone breaking into my temporary home, nor being hit with holy energy. But mostly because he was trying to take you away from me, Cloud," Leon stood up and clothes of a fine, expensive, and yet casual nature materialised across him like a shadow falling with the turn of the light.

He was dressed in black shirt and tailored pants. The way the fabric flowed showed his expensive tastes. The wine coloured robe was still on his shoulders, the clothes grew underneath his open robe and covered his body.

Leon knelt near them, though further away than the partially mobile Zack could reach, and gave Zack a look of seriousness, "There is another reason why you live, Zack Fair, beyond my possessive emotions. I ..." he glanced to one side, reached out and brushed Cloud's hair back from his eyes with a delicate touch, "I couldn't bear to have Cloud hate me if he knew I'd killed you. You were the only one who was kind to him, so I let you live. I couldn't let you leave, you'd be a danger to me. I couldn't leave you paralysed outside this room; you'd freeze to death. Uncomfortable though it might have been for you, Hunter, you're alive because I decided to leave you alone."

Cloud blushed at Leon's tenderness while Zack kept that scowl on his face directly solely to the demon. "Leon, do you really mean all of that? " 

"Of course he doesn't, Cloud! He's trying to trick you!"

It was Cloud's turn to frown and it was for Zack, "Will you stop it? He spared your  _ life _ ! Is it really that hard for you to see me happy?!" his raised voice echoed in the room.

Zack looked ashamed like a scolded child and backed down, "Cloud … That's not what I meant. I want you to be happy, I do, I’m just trying to look out for you."

But Cloud didn't seem like he was done venting out his frustration. "Well it doesn't look like it! Or what would you rather have had me choosing between being miserable my whole life or _ stoned to death _ ?"

Zack said nothing as Cloud's words were cutting deep. The blond continued, "Leon gave me a third choice, a choice to  _ live _ and enjoy my life, as  _ myself _ . Even if I had known that he was a Demon from the beginning I would have gone along with him because anything is better than having to live a life of constant misery and fear. It's easy for someone like you to not notice this … always so perfect and looked up on ..." Cloud's voice turned sad and low as a few more tears fell. Tears that reflected on Zack's own face.

"Cloud ... please, I never thought that. Things weren't perfect," Zack whispered, tears making it hard to see. He tried to dry them on his shoulder, not having much luck. "I never knew that you were so unhappy, Cloud, if I'd have known ... I'd never have handed you over to anyone! I swear! Cloud, you're my best friend- I couldn't lose you-”

He glared at the Demon, "I couldn't bear to lose you, but I  _ have _ . To my enemy no less," Zack looked at Cloud "I wish I had found out before today, I’d have kept you safe, but because  _ he _ got there first … He's a Demon, Cloud, he's lying to you- you're only going to get hurt," Zack croaked.

Leon shook his head, looking amused. "I don't lie."

"You're a Demon, you're evil, you live to steal souls and make people miserable- you trick and steal and lie. Your the reason why people are scared-"

"And what scares people more than a truth they'd rather not hear?" the Demon interrupted smoothly. The following silence was so quiet the distant mountain wind outside the house could be heard through the house to the cellar where they all sat battling wills.

Zack gritted his teeth furiously forcing more tears to fall. But then he looked at Cloud, "Cloud don't you see? Now I’m gonna be forced to hunt you too! And if I don't some other Demon Hunter will! I don't want you to---" Zack cut off his own words biting his lips with all his anger.

Cloud on the other hand, sadly looked down as he could understand Zack's position and did feel a bit guilty. But his mind was already made up, and Leon had already claimed his soul. It was too late to turn back even if he wanted to.

"Zack, I’m sorry," he lamented, "You'll always be my best friend ... But you need to do what you gotta do, I won't have you be called a traitor for my sake."

Zack chewed the inside of his cheek before looking at Cloud again, "I won't harm you. I  _ will  _ find a, way to free you."

Cloud already felt free but he didn't refute Zack and just smiled sadly at him. He knew all too well what it felt like to fail and he wouldn't deny Zack his own way of coping with that.

Leon wrapped an arm around Cloud's body and equally expensive clothes rippled from darkness into existence, wrapping Cloud in thick warm trousers, leather shoes, a long sleeved shirt of green that brought out his eyes and a warm traveller's cloak fell behind him, complete with fur hood.

It was clear that he was thinking about leaving.

Zack spat in his direction, the Demon looked amused, and the Hunter snapped: "Don't you  _ dare  _ get caught by anyone else, Demon, you're  _ my  _ target. Got it? I'll find a way to get Cloud back and then I'll kill you!" he swore.

Leon looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, silently accepting the challenge. He didn't make a traveller's robe for himself, he just stood up. His eyes were glowing red slightly, ready for whatever he was about to do next.

"I'll get you back, Cloud," Zack promised again, "I'll free your soul, I'll find a way," he gritted his teeth and looked away.

Leon touched Cloud's shoulder, "Come, let's leave while we still can." His voice was soft but a little tired, perhaps keeping Zack still all this time was finally wearing him down.

Cloud softly nodded in agreement, but before he stood up and gave a tight brotherly hug, with the Hunter returning the affection. Zack's embrace was so tight, Cloud was certain that Zack had the strength he wouldn't have let go at all. It made a tear fall Cloud's face.

"Goodbye Zack. Thank you," he then let go a bit reluctantly, and removed Zack’s weakly clinging fingers from his body, then stood up. Despite everything, it was hard not to see Zack as his brother and leave him like this. But Cloud could not go back  _ -didn't  _ want to go back- 

And for Zack it was the same, but he  _ had  _ to look away. He could not watch Cloud leave with that Demon. He simply let his tears fall in silent anger, repeating in his mind the oath he just made over and over.

Cloud turned to Leon, "The spell won't harm him or keep him here long, right? "

Leon shook his head, "He won't be harmed," he promised again. He reached out and pulled Cloud's hood up and then took his hand, "As soon as we leave he will be moving as normal within minutes. What he does next will be up to him."

Cloud gave one final glance at Zack then turned to Leon and nodded completely trusting the Demon's word. "Alright. I'm ready then."

Words that caused another stab to Zack's chest but he endured it and just kept swearing up and down in the privacy of his head.

With the subtle wisp of moving fabric and the creak of an old door, Zack was alone. Both demon and Cloud left, their footsteps fading fast and Zack let out his first scream of anguish, and rolled up on his side. He screamed and screamed as his pent up anger and loss found a vent.

He had no idea how long he lay there sobbing, but it finally dawned on him, an eternity of hurt later, that he had moved his legs ... the spell was fading, lifting like a morning mist.

His heart raced, willing the movement to return faster, obsessed with trying to save his friend one more time before he admitted defeat. Just one more attempt!

When he could move, when his hands and legs finally obeyed him, the first thing Zack did was pull his sword from the ceiling and race after them. He tore through the abandoned hallways to the entrance and stumbled out into the cold snowy mountain top. Bursting into the cold, heaving like a madman with insanity in his eyes!

He looked around, breath puffing in mist in the cool air, and saw nothing. No Cloud, no demon for him to slay, just their footprints and tracks as they rode away on some kind of steed. One pair of footprints morphed into an animal's, the Demon had taken on a new shape. One that would put a lot of distance between him and Cloud.

Zack cursed in despair, he'd never catch them on foot. "Cloud ... I'll save you somehow." He held up his sword and prayed,  _ I'll find you, I'll find you and I'll make it right- I swear- Gods hear me! I swear! _


End file.
